1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blow-by gas passage abnormality detecting system for detecting an abnormality in a blow-by gas passage for recirculating the blow-by gas, as will leak from the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine to a crankcase, to the intake passage.
2. Related Art
A blow-by gas recirculating system for preventing blow-by gas from being released into the atmosphere, is known in which a blow-by gas passage for recirculating the blow-by gas, as will leak from the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine to the crankcase, to the intake passage.
When an abnormality such as breakage in or detachment of the blow-by gas passage occurs, the blow-by gas may be released, contrary to the desired prevention of environmental pollution.